Vergil's Thank You Edit
by TheCakeIsntALie
Summary: The teen stepped back, unable to puzzle the fragments. 'This man, can't be Dante'


**Welcome to my first story. My name is Cake, I hope you love my story. **

**Enjoy~**

**- TheCakeIsntALie**

The neon lights turn on from the Devil May Cry sign, the streets were empty. A sign was on the door that read: Closed, go away. It was Dante's touch, which Nero had to write since Dante was too lazy. Pizza boxes, beer, and a bunch of bills were everywhere it was such a mess. Nero looked down at the mess and closed his eyes for a moment. ' If I just ignore it, it will go away. ' Nero thought. No matter how many times Nero has yelled at Dante to clean up, Dante would just make it more messy. Walking through the mess, he went upstairs and walked into his room, aka the guest room. It wasn't too big, nor too small, it was perfect. A bed was pushed to the right top corner of the room, next to it a night stand with a fake cast on it and a lamp, a closet, and a small room which was the restroom. Nero took his order coat off, he lays on his bed Yamato laid next to it. It was quiet inside the shop, Dante was out, it was peaceful. He loved it inside his room, it was neat, also didnt smell like rotting food and sem- Anyways, his blue hues looked over at his clock: 12:23am. Nero closed his eyes once again, sighing. Darkness filled his eyes, then he started going into deep sleep. Suddenly a blue light pushed away the darkness, Nero opened his eyes. Yamato was glowing a icy blue, and levitating. He got up and his eyes were wide. Slowly, he went to grab it. Nero gasped in pain as it was sending painful pulses into his arm, he lets go and it floated quickly away. He gets up and ran after it, it stopped at the Devil May Cry entrance. Instead of Nero grabbing the hilt, he grabbed a cold hand. He looked up and his eyes locked with other blue eyes. He froze as he watched the stranger step inside, his hand still grabbing the others. The man looked just like Dante, but wearing all blue. Nero still couldn't move, he was shocked. Yamato sent more painful pulses, he snapped out of it and stepped back. Grabbing blue rose, he aimed it at the stranger. The man just continued staring at him with a cold glare, Nero was silent unable to speak going back to his shock state. His eyes continued locked with the others, showing his reflection. His finger was on the trigger ready to shoot at the man, his mind was racing with questions. The man looked like a clone of Dante, is it Dante just playing a joke on him? No way, Dante wouldn't buy anything just to prank him. Nero was actually showing a bit of fear and shock for the first time.

The stranger let out a cold chuckle and takes Yamato. " Thank you for taking good care of my blade for me, let me repay you.." The man stepped closer to Nero. Nero had his gun still aimed at the man in blue, and fired at him. The bullets when inside the others skin, however never stopped him. " I'll show you to respect your elders." It send shivers to Nero's spine, he stepped back until his back touched the wall. His eyes showing fear, a cold hand grabbed his wrist roughly making Nero drop Blue Rose. He looked up at the man, gasping lightly. " Are you done struggling?" He asked. " Wh-Who are you?" Nero asked. The other chuckled, and leaned to his ear. " My name is Vergil." Vergil purred into his ear and slowly licked the rim of Nero's ear. A blush appeared on Nero's cheeks, his eyes widen. " Stop!" He gasped. " Let me go!" Nero struggled. Vergil turn Nero to the wall and slammed his chest to the wall. " Can't even take a lick, you must be a virgin." Vergil was right, Nero is a virgin. He couldn't understand why he was hard just from a lick. He could already feel Vergil's bulge rubbing on his backside, Nero felt a hand slide up his shirt. " A-Ah! Wh-What are you do-doing?!" He felt Vergil's cold hands pinch his nipples. Another hand went to Nero's pants, trying to take them off. His cock came out, hard as a rock. " My, you don't wear underwear. " Vergil grabbed Nero's cock tightly, and started stroking. Nero felt a shock of pleasure, he moaned loudly.

' Why does this feel so amazing?' Nero thinks to himself. His eyes widen, feeling his pants being pulled down. " What a perfect ass, Nero." Vergil purred. Nero was pinned down on the wall, the sound of a zipper going down filled his ears.

Then, came the pain.

Vergil thrusted inside Nero's tight entrance. Vergil groaned moving faster, letting himself get sucked into the pleasure. The teen clawed the wall, his devil bringer glowing. " Ah! Vergil!" He cried out. Vergil stoked hard, biting his neck. " Mmm, such a pretty moan. Scream my name. " Vergil went faster. Nero was close to his climax, unable to hold it in anymore. " Im close! Vergil give me more!" He begged. Vergil gripped his head, pulling hair. " Me too, scream my name louder. Nero moaned louder, yelling out.

" VERGIL!"

The teen awaken on the couch of the shop, a blanket around him. " Morning kid." A familiar voice said. " Dante? What happened?" He asked. The elder hunter looked at Nero, shrugging. " I found you on the floor passed out." Dante answered. Nero's eyes looked over at Yamato that was by the exit, it glowed a light blue hue.

" Thank you.."


End file.
